


幻影

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, hallucination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 西弗勒斯的梦魇
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	幻影

**Author's Note:**

> 一个片段

他知道自己在做梦。深冬了，怎么还有人上门来卖花。这一间房子虽然不算特别偏僻的所在，但隐蔽和阻拦麻瓜的咒语一向设置得毫无差错。他知道自己在做梦，他不过是放任自己梦下去。

有女孩子上门来卖花。他每天的眼光从实验台上掠过去，直飞到门把手上顿住。那门把手便自己接着往下顿，门随之开了。不用看他也知道那女孩子一定是红发绿眼。那花束一定是白色的百合花。是他永远烙在视网膜上的形象。

他不知怎么跟那女孩子作的别。许是他把她好好送了出去？或是她陡然作色拂袖而去？他的记忆好像被涂抹过的录像带，这一段便自动地略去了。现在他对着怀抱里的一大束白百合花手足无措。他这里只有魔药材料在试剂瓶里浮沉。一大束的白百合花，这样美而无实际用途的东西，对他而言是太奢侈了。他近乎是要敬畏着的望着它了。那束花仿佛也很自知身份高贵似的，自动占据了屋子里最显眼的位置。那地方原本固定摆放着他一天中完成的最重要的作品。但是现在那些闪着幽暗诡秘光芒的魔药瓶消失了。不是换了一个位置，它们彻底消失不见了。他知道主人必定要责罚他的，但他现在不在乎了，他内心里甚至雀跃地等待主人来责问他，像他当年被那双绿色眼睛里射出的火焰洞穿一样。那一整套过程他太熟悉了，熟悉得就像他日夜记在心里的那些魔药配方。

无声、无杖的一个咒语，连烛焰都没有为此摇晃半分，却把他泼翻在地。他手里竟然还能攥住魔杖没有丢下。可他本来也不在乎他手里有无这根木头。对黑魔王来说这就是根木头。那一大捧百合花也静静地看着他这样。那样锋利而清晰的恶意，把他劈开来，从里面伸进去，把他仅存的那点光亮捏碎了，然后填补进别的东西，填得满满的。过好长时间他才缓过神来，自动地，眼睛去找那束百合花，唯恐自己的目光玷污了它似的，又立刻转开眼睛。他是个完全的夜行动物了，哪怕只是一点的光亮也灼得他发痛。他比扑火的蛾还不如，蛾子在明亮的光焰里痛快地化作灰，可他只是被灼出一个个伤口，溃烂着，一点点地吞噬他。这感觉好像熬煮一锅最简单的魔药，而大釜底下燃烧的核心就是他自己。

他知道他是在做梦。梦里他也知道要害怕的。他失踪了有十多年了。可他知道他总会回来的。他预感得到他又临近了。


End file.
